Hotfix 16.6
The Empire Strikes Back 30th Anniversary Celebration Star Wars Galaxies is celebrating The Empire Strikes Back's 30th anniversary. Each week in May, starting on the 4th, eligible characters will receive a new publish gift. It will contain a collection item and an in-game gift to commemorate the event. Be sure and log in all your characters each week to get them or you will miss out. Once you complete the collection you will receive a fifth gift. Eligible characters are ones that are at least 10 days old (i.e. characters that normally get a publish gift when we offer a new one) and they must log in each week to receive the gift. In addition, there will be new rewards as loot drops in Hoth and for purchase using heroic tokens. ESB 30 - Week 1 * Log in to receive your collection item and gift. They will be available through May 10th. * Revisit Hoth to get a new tradable loot drop from Unkajo. It's more than your ordinary snow globe. Jedi * Flurry - Removed the 'charge' system. Flurry can now be used as a regular attack. The cooldown is 12 seconds. * Flurry - The Exacting Strikes damage will now also affect Jedi Saber Flurry. * Flurry - Bonuses to Jedi Strike Damage and Crit Chance will now also affect Jedi Saber Flurry. * Flurry - The Dualist Heroic Jewelry Set will now give up to 4 seconds cooldown reduction to Saber Flurry (1 sec reduction for 3 pieces, 2 sec for 4 pieces and 4 seconds for 5 pieces). * Expertise - Strangulation now reduces the targets damage output by 10% per point invested. * Expertise - Exacting Strikes moved to tier 2 on the General Page. * Expertise - Heightened Speed moved to tier 2 on the General Page. * Expertise - Force Cloak no longer tied to Alacrity. * Expertise - Second Wind moved to tier 3. * Expertise - Incisiveness has been moved to tier 5 and is now tied to fidelity. Fidelity has been moved to tier 4. * Expertise - Grace in Motion (new box) requires 3pts in Incisiveness, grants 5/10/15% melee action cost reduction. * Expertise - Improved Shockwave now increase shockwave damage by 10/20/30% * Expertise - Incisiveness and fidelity have been switched around. Fidelity is now a tier 4 box with no prerequisites. * Expertise - Incisiveness is now a tier 5 box and requires 2 points in Fidelity. * Expertise - Fidelity now gives 4/8% Melee Damage Increase. * Expertise - Incisiveness now gives 2/5/8% Critical Chance. * Expertise - Forsake Fear has been moved to tier 2 and is no longer tied to the Jedi Stance branch * Expertise - Expansive Trickery has been reduced to a single box. The box will increase the range of cloud minds by 4m. * Re-arranged the Light-side Paths. The first two columns are now organized like this: ** Column 1: Saber Shackle > Riposte > Force Clarity > Saber Flurry. ** Column 2: Reactive Response > Saber Reflect > Improved Saber Reflect > Anticipate Aggression. ** Column 3: Forsake Fear has been move out of the light side path. * Shockwave - Shockwave now cause twice the amount of hate. * Forsake Fear - Forsake Fear no longer requires the player to be in a stance to use the ability * Saber Reflect now causes double hate. * Increase the duration of the meditation buff to 30 minutes. Space * Tweaks to the ship spawned during the Black Sun Tier 4 and 5 duty missions * The interface scanning tool now has twice the chance of recovering flight plans or droid commands. Misc * Increased the chance to loot the Geonosian Sonic Pistol schematic and the DXR6 Rifle Schematic. * Fashion Police report: Gendra of Mos Eisley, Tatooine, and Dagorel near Moenia, Naboo, cited for wearing two backpacks. One backpack confiscated from each. * The countdown timer zip bar (like the one displayed for Forsake Fear) should no longer autoswitch to mouse pointer mode. * Various city signs throughout many of the cities on Corellia, Naboo, Rori, Talus, and Tatooine now indicate the name of the city or region in which they stand. * The fashion police have re-educated another offender. Pfilbee Jhorn near Bestine will only wear a single set of clothes from now on. Category:Updates